


Lush

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, he's so happy guys, hyper elf boy, it's just drabble guys, robbie almost eats one, sportacus went to lush for the first time, sportarobbie, the boys discover the magic of bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: A request posted on tumblr, posted it here since it's a little long, with some minor tweaks.Today marks the three-month anniversary that Sportacus and Robbie have been dating. Sportacus hurries to the lair as fast as he can, VERY excited to give Robbie the gift he got for him.





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayzytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/gifts).



“Robbie! Robbie!” 

A deafening creak filled up the complete silence of his lair, causing Robbie to jolt and drop the screwdriver that he was using. His eyes immediately shot up towards the ceiling, and indeed, Sportacus had opened the squeaky hatch into his lair, looking just as hyperactive and happy-go-lucky as always, but he seemed to be holding something- a brown bag.   
  
Quickly, Robbie scrambled to tidy up his work table, eyes desperately scanning the room at lightning speed for something that he could use to hide what he’s been doing. There was his cow blankie. It wasn’t ideal, but he’ll take it. Without delay, he snatched it off of his orange chair and covered up what he didn’t want Sportacus to see, sighing to himself when the sports elf jumped down to greet him. he was so, _SO_ close to catching what he’d been doing.   
  
“Robbie!” Sportacus looked like something of a little kid, head tilted up to look at the taller man with a toothy grin, eyes sparkling like a Caribbean seaside blinking up at him. He batted his long, blonde eyelashes as he shuffled from foot-to-foot, being so bouncy, behaving so _youthfully_ , nothing like how a man their age should act. He had something that he wanted to say- or _show_ to him, he assumed, due to the brown paper bag that he was holding in his hands.  

Robbie put up his usual front, sighing somewhat exasperatedly at the elf and putting on an air of ill-temper, although he would like always, humor the man that he had admittedly grown so fond of and give him the time of day nonetheless. “You must have a reason _why_ you jumped down here and interrupted my work. Go ahead, spit it out. What is it?” he asked. 

“Robbie! Today the kids and I went to the mall together!” 

“Okay, that’s nice,” Robbie said ungenuinely.  _“And so?”_

“There was this _store_ there Robbie,” Sportacus continued excitedly. “And it smelled _very nice_ , Robbie! Like _flowers_ and _sportscandy!”_

“Yes, we _ALL_ know how much you love flowers and sportscandy,” Robbie said, rolling his eyes. He may be acting like the other was wasting his time, but on the contrary- he _LIKED_ when the other shared things about his day like this that made him happy, and he was actually hoping that the elf would drop by today. -However, he was hoping that he wouldn’t visit until _later_ in the evening… “What was it, a candle shop?”   
  
“No no.” Sportacus shook his head. “It was a _different_ store! And it smelled _SO_ good, and Robbie- Robbie, they had these _THINGS_ there- and- and they made _pretty colors_ and they went _pssssshhhhhh_ -” Sportacus began to make this weird fizzing noise, gesturing wildly as he tried to explain to Robbie what was getting him so worked up. “And _**I BOUGHT YOU ONE**_ , Robbie!” 

“You bought me _what?”_ Robbie asked, raising a brow just as Sportacus thrusted the brown paper bag at his chest, expecting him to take it. Instead, he just stared at the bag, a little lost. “Sportakook, you’re not exactly the best at explaining things. What’s _in_ here?”   
  
“I don’t remember what the kids called it, but I think you’ll like it!” Sportacus insisted, grinning at him. “I saw a purple one and then I smelled it, and it made me think of _you_ right away, so then I _HAD_ to get it for you because if it made me think of you, then that means I have to show you-” he rambled on, but suddenly became a bit bashful, his cheeks slowly transforming into a warm, rosy color. “…I wanted to get you something pretty,” he smiled meekly up at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “…Because tomorrow is our three-month anniversary. I was going to give it to you _tomorrow_ , …but I got a bit too excited-”

Ah, yes. Their three-month anniversary. Robbie didn’t forget, he was well aware that tomorrow marked three months since the beginning of his ***ahem***   _“romantic involvement”_ with the sappy blue kangaroo. He didn’t forget to do something for him either- but he _was_ hoping that Sportadoof would’ve given him some more time to finish up his gift before visiting. Ah well, that’s nothing that staying up late couldn’t fix; the elf’s early bedtime made it easy for him. 

“You can open your present now, Robbie. -I mean, …unless you want to wait until tomorrow-” 

“…I’ll open it now,” Robbie decided, sticking his hand into the bag and beginning to pull out a bunch of tissue paper, dropping it on the floor carelessly. “Since you’ve got me all curious now with your whacky explanation of _whatever_ this thing is-” 

After having cleared away the layer of tissue paper hiding the gift, he reached down blindly in the bottom of the bag, and grabbed something that felt a bit hard and surprisingly powdery. It was round, and baseball-sized, and Robbie wasn’t any less puzzled when he pulled it out of the bag. Puzzled, however quickly captivated by what he was holding. It was sparkly, a beautiful lavender color with swirls in a darker purple, that made this weird ball he was holding look almost like a galaxy, or a little purple planet. It matched his aesthetic to a T. Remembering what Sportacus said about everything in the store smelling nice, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, and was unable to help but sigh contently at its sweet, sugary scent. 

 _“So?”_ Sportacus once again, was bouncing from foot-to-foot, his trademark habit when he anticipated something and was hardly able to contain his happiness and excitement. “What do you think?”   
  
“It..” Robbie focused on it. It was so… _brightly colored_ , and sugary-looking. He felt this compulsive desire to put it in his mouth. “…It smells like cotton candy-” He brought it up to his mouth, about to take a bite.   
  
_**“NO!”**_ Sportacus practically screamed out the word, grabbing both of his wrists to stop him. “It’s _not_ food!” he cried out, looking at his villainous boyfriend as if he had almost poisoned himself. 

“It’s _not?”_ Now Robbie was _EVEN MORE_ lost. “Then…what is it?” 

“Ah,” Sportacus chuckled, his bright smile coming right back. “Let me show you, Robbie! You’ll _LOVE_ this!” 

Before he could say anything, Robbie found himself getting dragged by Sportacus into the _bathroom,_ of all places. He let go of Robbie and turned on the warm water in the bath, beginning to fill the tub up. 

“Umm…why are you filling up the bathtub?” 

“You’ll see,” Sportacus answered, waiting for a moment until the tub was about two thirds of the way full, and then turning off the bath. “There we go!” He said cheerfully, stepping aside. “Alright Robbie, now, I want you to drop your present into the tub.” 

“Uh…okay-” Robbie gave him a strange look for a moment, but he followed the elf’s instructions, and dropped the purple ball into the tub, immediately stepping back from the tub and shutting his eyes when he heard it plop into the water, not quite sure what to expect. When he heard fizzling, he opened his eyes and gasped. The beautiful purple ball was disintegrating and turning into _even more beautiful,_ sparkly purple bath water. A sweet, faint smell of cotton candy and flowers filled the air, and without even having to hop into the bath, it already made Robbie feel relaxed. But that wasn’t even all- there were apparently _flowers_  inside of it, because velvety-looking orchid petals were floating atop the water among swirls of glittery foam.   
  
_“Wow…”_ he whispered. 

“Do you like it, Robbie?” 

“Yes. I like it,” he said back, unable to tear his eyes off the water, entranced, and contemplating something. After a while, he nodded to himself, and unbuttoned his vest, letting it drop to the floor. He then pulled off his shirt, and began to undo his belt buckle.   
  
“…Are you you going to take a bath now, Robbie?” He found that Sportacus wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, he kept his eyes to the floor, face red. “…I’ll give you your privacy-” he finally said, as he turned to the door.   
  
_“Wait-”_ He stopped him, hand clasped over the other’s shoulder. He bit his lip. …It was _now_ while he had the sudden courage to do so, or _never._  “…Take a bath with me.” 

The elf stopped dead in his tracks. “…Are you sure?” 

Was he sure? “Well-” He felt his face heat up. “…Don’t you think that it would feel nice, having someone wash behind your ears for you?” 

 _“…Yes,”_ the elf answered without a moment’s hesitation, only blushing darker when realizing so. “Y-Yes...” 

“…Well then,” Robbie pulled off his pants and his underwear in a single tug, stepping into the bath water.  _“…Get in,_ Sportablush-”   
  
…He may not be able to get the custom-made in-line skates that he was going to give Sportacus completed in time for their three-month anniversary, ..but he’s sure that seeing each other naked for the first time would make up for it as a gift. 

And as the now undressed sports elf lowered himself into the tub with warm cheeks and eyes that shyly studied Robbie's body …He felt pretty sure. 


End file.
